merry go round
by 193cm
Summary: each of them was spending Christmas in their respective ways. what is the problem then? Oh. They didn't plan to run into each other, did they? Humor, Friendship. An early Christmas fic from me. rate K to be saved.


**A/N**

An Early Christmas from me. Hope you enjoy.

English isn't my native language so there'll be a lot of grammatical errors, wrong spellings, and more.

Please R&R!

I hope you'll have fun and a happy Christmas's day ^^

Enjoy!

* _I fix some parts and cut out some scenes. I think the story will go smoother this way*_

* * *

 **Merry Go Round**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Word count: 9,233**

The morning of Tokyo that day was lively than usual. The strings of light switching from one color to another continuously were hung along the trees and lampposts. Soft music could be heard as the crowd started to fill the street where the stores on both of its side were decorated with varieties of colorful ornament. The sky was clear and the breeze was nice. The perfect weather for the day of celebration.

Despite the white flakes that have yet to reveal themselves to the sky of Tokyo, Christmas has finally arrived.

Kise internally sighed as he shifted his position, smiled as the light flashed at him.

Sometimes, Kise wondered if becoming a model was a good idea after all. While it was well paid and brought him quite reputation, the modeling job was sucking out too much of his free time and most of his income was mostly spent buying new cloths as the old ones were either stolen or torn off from his body. Kise shuddered as the recent incident where one of the fangirls, eagerly enough, almost ripped off his pants in public. Girls these days sure were scary.

The photographer looked at the screen on the camera. Nodding his head in satisfaction, he clapped his hands. "Alright, we will move to another scene in twenty minutes."

"Thanks for your hard work, Kise-kun." the make-up artist smiled at him as she carefully wiped sweat off his face. Her expression was of somewhat guilt. "I'm very sorry you have to work despite today's a holiday."

"It's alright! I have nothing to do today anyway." He brightly replied.

"Eh?" she seemed surprised. "Today's Christmas, isn't it? Aren't boys your age supposed to go hang out and have fun with friends?"

Kise rubbed his nape as he chuckled wryly. "Um—everyone seems busy…"

He didn't lie though. Kasamatsu-senpai along with the other seniors was probably buried under piles of books by now as he had to prepare for both graduation and entrance exams that will be held right after the winter break ended. Though he didn't look like it, Kise didn't want to distract their attentions, thus he merely sent simple greetings through text (which consisted of dozen emoticons and innumerably unnecessary words). Kise had also called Kuroko and Aomine to ask if they wanted to hang out together. It has been a long time since the three of them were together after all. But neither of them answered his phone or messages. Kise wasn't sure if they didn't notice or ignored his attempt. Kise hoped it was the former.

Though he considered calling Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima or even Kagami, the thought of spending the entire day with either of them seemed rather difficult—in a lot of ways.

"Such a pity." She sighed before giving him a wink. "If you were older, I would definitely invite you for one or two drinks."

He laughed lightly. The boy briefly adjusted his cloths before going to stand in front of the camera as the photoshoot resumed. Standing in front of the flashing light, Kise couldn't help but swiftly look out of the window as the music faintly played in his ears.

Maybe he should go and check out the town too.

* * *

It was supposed to be a peaceful day where he spent his time with family and watched two-hour special Oha-Asa under the warmth of Kotatsu in the living room. Christmas should be spent like that, right?

How wrong Midorima could be.

"Shintaro, who is that?" his mother's voice rang in his ears from the kitchen. Midorima stared at the boy in front of him with unreadable expression on his face.

"No one, mother" he said blandly. "Just the delivery man mistook the address. He will be going now."

"Aren't you being cold to me?" Takao laughed merrily as he pretended to look hurt. "You supposed to at least invite me in your house!"

"That's unnecessary." Midorima answered without skipping a beat, looking ready to slam the door on Takao's face. "I don't welcome you, now get out before I run out of patience."

"What will you do, throw kerosuke at me?"

Midorima's vein visibly popped but before he could retort back, a six year-old girl dressed in pink skirt and a reindeer-horn band on her long green hair appeared from behind Midorima's leg, her huge green eyes glanced at Takao curiously.

"Shin nii-shan, who is he?" the girl—Takao assumed Midorima's little sister—asked, her index finger tapped cutely on her chin.

Whatever Midorima attempted to say was in vein as Takao beat him to it. The raven offered the girl his signature grin and introduced himself despite being asked to. "I'm Takao Kazunari, Shin-chan's teammate and friend."

"Friend? But Shin nii-chan's never brought his friends home."

 _Damn_ Takao dared send him a pitiful look. Midorima gritted his teeth. The bespectacled boy placed a quick hand on his sister's back and ushered the girl to go inside. "Risa, get inside. You'll get a cold if you stay here without putting the coat on."

Instead of listening to her big brother, her eyes fixated on Takao. "Are you really his friend?"

Takao vigorously nodded. "Yep! Risa-chan, is it? Do you want to know what Shin-chan is like when he's at school?"

Midorima was alarmed when he saw the glint dancing on another pair of green eyes. Midorima swiped his head and glared at Takao.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I thought of checking out the town and maybe buy some small gifts for our seniors. You know, the last time we saw them, they nearly turned into walking deaths. " Takao shivered at the thought. At least Miyaji looked like that and it scared the life out of him. It was dreadful enough when he didn't throw pineapples toward their heads, seeing him mumbling something as they ran into each other in the corridor and didn't respond to anything they said only crept them out even more. He folded his arms behind his head looking at Midorima with a carefree smile.

Midorima pondered for a second. He almost agreed but something stopped him and he frowned at that.

"I refuse to go around with just the two of us." Midorima said in absoluteness. It would be gross after all if anyone saw them spending Christmas together.

Takao gave him a wired look. "And you expect me to go _alone?_ Shin-chan, though I know you are lacking some critical knowledge in other fields except in basketball and academic, you should have at least known the feeling of walking alone in the street _full of couples,_ and on Christmas's day, to boast."

Midorima's brow twitched in annoyance. "It's better than two men spending Christmas together."

"Come on, we're just looking for gifts for senpais. It's not like we're going on a date or something." Takao then smirked at Midorima. "Or are we?"

"How vulgar—"

"What is a date?"

Temporarily forgetting they weren't the only ones there, Midorima wide-eyed at his sister who just confusedly blinked back at him, her head tilted in equal perplexity.

"It's nothing—"

"It is when two people who share mutual feeling going out together." Takao looked as though he almost burst out laughing as he feigned a cough.

Midorima started to look horrified.

"What is mutual feeling?"

"Oh, you want to know Risa-chan? It means—"

"Alright, I'll go with you." Midorima quickly interrupted with harsh voice and if looks could kill, Takao's body would be burnt until there's nothing left.

Takao invisibly pumped his fist in triumph as Midorima grudgingly stomped inside his house.

"Are you going somewhere, Shintaro?"

"Yes, mother. I will be back before evening."

"Nii-chan is going on a date, mother!"

"RISA!"

Takao swore he almost choked on his laughter when he heard Midorima freaking out.

Midorima's household was sure interesting. Takao chuckled and wiped off the tears.

* * *

Kuroko's eyes diverted from his phone's screen and put it back in his pocket as Ogiwara sauntered with a tray of snacks toward his direction before settling it on the Kotatsu and slipping himself in its warmth.

Reaching for a cookie, he side-eyed the bluenette. "Who was that? Was it your grandma?"

Kuroko shook his head. "It's Kise-kun."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Nothing important." Kuroko deadpanned. "Thank you for having me here again, Ogiwara-kun."

"And I said to stop being so overly polite to me already." Ogiwara sighed but anyone could tell he wasn't at all serious as the smile slowly made its way on his cheerful face. "But it's really nostalgic, isn't it? It's been forever since you came to my house."

"Indeed." Kuroko said before both of them were drown into silence. The only sound heard was from the television sat quietly at the corner of the room.

Kuroko was jerked awake at the vibration of his phone and all the sleepiness was immediately swept away as he see whose message was. The boy, though expressionless and all, was delight and felt his steps were lighter than usual as he headed off his home and knocked on Ogiwara's house.

Despite all that has said and done and the incredulous fact that Ogiwara had come to see his match during the Winter Cup that felt like a fading dream, they have yet had a proper talk—meaning the things still left unsolved for the both of them. It went without saying that Kuroko had never held a grudge toward his friend and Kuroko knew by just a simple glance that Ogiwara didn't one bit blame him for what had happened during the last year of their middle school either. Part of him was feeling grateful but the weight of guilt was so heavy on Kuroko's shoulders. Being blunt by nature, Kuroko found himself speechless and his mouth would go dry whenever their eyes met. The word 'sorry' was at the tip of his tongue but somehow refused to leave his mouth.

As if sensing Kuroko's inner turmoil, Ogiwara wordlessly grabbed Kuroko's arm, yanking him down so they would lie on their backs and the ceiling would reflect on their eyes.

"Ogiwara-kun, what—"

"Remember the time we went to the winter festival together?" Ogiwara started easily, his eyes never left the ceiling. "There was a boot selling a music box that had a small, wooden basketball on it. You looked like you wanted it so bad that your eyes literally glowed, remember?" he chortled.

Kuroko merely smiled in response.

"The vendor seemed to notice and gave us half-price bargain but we didn't have enough money so we couldn't buy it, anyway." His voice sounded wistful. Ogiwara, after giving out a chuckle, continued. "But then, there's a kind uncle who just happened to pass by and offered to buy it for us. In the end we both got one music box with the same pattern. Remember what you called him that time?"

Kuroko stared at him without much of seriousness.

"You called him Santa!" Ogiwara doubled his laugh, his eyes glassy as tears were threatening to roll down. "Man, and I thought there's still someone who believes Santa is real…"

Kuroko, though void of emotions as usual, was spotted light pink color on his cheeks.

"That was a long time ago. There is no need to bring it up now."

"Kuroko" Kuroko's attention shifted to Ogiwara who also looked back at him. "Do you still keep that music box?"

Kuroko's quiet 'yes' was all that made Ogiwara grin.

"Me too. Though there's no sound coming out any more, I still keep it." he said. "That's why, you don't have to recklessly worry about anything, okay? If there's something to blame it was our immaturity from back then that scattered our bond. But our bond isn't made of a tread, you know, it makes of iron." He beamed at him. "It will take more than eternity to break us apart!"

Kuroko stared at a smile on Ogiwara's face. Despite the huge gap of their difference in skills and abilities, it was not just Aomine and Kagami that he called them a 'light' to his shadow. Kuroko bit his lips, his face stayed blank as he said,

"That was lame, Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara blinked, all adamancy was gone leaving only pure confusion. "Eh? But I thought that was cool."

"Also, you have cookie crumbs all over your face."

As Ogiwara tried to wipe his face, Kuroko sneaked out a warm smile. And without realizing, the weight on his shoulders was suddenly lifted.

* * *

Aomine was enjoying the morning of Christmas underneath the warmth of the blanket. He ignored the continuous rings of his phone and pulled a blanket up some more. It was either Kise or Momoi. He just instinctively knew and he would never ever leave this bed just to hear them ranting on and on in such blissful morning.

Aomine was about to drift to his slumber when the door was suddenly flung open and the coldness hit some parts of his bare body, making his eyes groggily open. He stared accusingly at the lone figure by the side of his bed.

"What the—Satsuki, don't just barge in my room and give me back my blanket!"

Momoi pouted as she threw the blanket across the room.

Aomine's curse got louder. Hauling himself up, he mustered the hardest glare at the pink haired girl.

"You'd better have a good enough reason to wake me up like this."

"Of course I do, stupid Dai-chan." She said. "You promised to go shopping with me today, don't tell me you forgot it already!"

Aomine did though. But he was at least smart enough to not voice that out. "Is there any reason to barge in my room then? You should have just called me!"

"I knew you would ignore it like you always do that's why I didn't!" she retorted without a second thought. "Now get off the bed."

Aomine tried to steal some sleep but failed as Momoi sharply dragged him to the bathroom by his ears, slammed the door shut and threatened to burn down his Mai-chan collection if he dared sleep in a bathtub.

Tsk. Women.

* * *

Akita was already engulfed in freezing weather but, like Tokyo, the snow has yet to fall down from the sky.

Murasakibara bunched himself in a blanket, his eyes on television, and his hand shoved in a bag of snacks, one after another.

The others decided to go home during the long winter break, only did him and the minority of them stay at the dorm. Murasakibara chose not to leave because first, his house would be too cramped for him plus all of his relatives to gather together and second, he was too lazy to be moving around. In such cold weather, he would rather spend his time cooping in his room and enjoying the warmth form the heater.

Murasakibara was not at all feeling lonely, not even when Himuro told him he would be spending the winter break with his brother and someone called 'Alex' and wouldn't come back until next week.

No, he didn't feel lonely.

…

Well, maybe a little bit. But that was it. He wasn't jealous or anything. He got snacks and that was all he needed for Christmas.

Murasakibara's hand shoved in another bag of chips before the frown deepened on his idle face. Peeking through the bag, he found the content was gone. The boy sighed and reached out for another bag only to freeze on the spot as he found none.

Murasakibara just noticed he had run out the stock of snacks. Akita was hovered in chilly air and stores around here were simultaneously closed and wouldn't open until the winter break ended. What would he gonna do then?

Then, as if on cue, Murasakibara's attention averted to the television where there're pastry shops located in Tokyo displayed invitingly on the screen.

He didn't have to think twice as his stomach grumbled.

* * *

Crossing his arms loosely around his chest, a set of rubies stared aimlessly out of the window. The shadows danced along the four sides of walls as the light from the fireplace shone brightly—engulfed the room in warmness and nice scent of mahogany.

Apparently, Akashi was staying at the main house during the winter break in Tokyo. The redhead wasn't surprised at all when he was summoned by his father. It was something to be expected, after all, he had lost in the Winter Cup and the 'Akashi' who accepted nothing but absoluteness would certainly not tolerate any failure.

The talk with his father was brief. Nothing more than strict reprimand and curt wave of his hand was uttered. Akashi was used to it. The cold attitude and strained relationship between father and son. He has never blamed his fate on anything or regretted being born under the name of Akashi. He believed humans were strong enough to write their own path of life and determined what they are by their endeavors not by destiny. The fact that they had lost to Seirin was still livid and barely faded from his memory. Akashi was not the type to cry over spill milk however. Now that he learned he was no absoluteness, Akashi was looking forward to improving the team and himself. Although Akashi acknowledged that losing was not that bad, he didn't plan to keep losing. Rakuzan would reign on top, again.

Akashi ironically chuckled to himself. He wondered if the abrupt change in his attitude had something to do with the certain bluenette. Since middle school, Kuroko was a rare case and a wonder to Akashi as he couldn't read what was going on behind his blank blue eyes at all. The only thing that Akashi knew without any difficulties about that boy was that Kuroko has never been one to give up. And he was thankful for that.

Akashi was too absorbed in his own thought that he didn't hear his phone ringing. The redhead blinked in surprise at the caller's id before touched the answer button and pressed it near his ear.

" _Ah—Sei-chan! You finally answered your phone!"_

"Reo?" albeit calm and composed, Akashi couldn't hind the confusion in his voice. "What is it? Does something happen?"

" _Um—well, if you put it like th—hey! Don't pull my arm!"_

" _Akashi, can you hear me!?"_

It's Hayama's voice. Akashi without activating emperor eyes, could see troubles coming. "What is it?"

" _Reo-nee is feeling left out! No—actually all of us! Why didn't you tell us that you were going to Tokyo!?"_

Faintly, he could here Mayuzumi's 'don't lump me in with you guys.' and a light burp from Nebuya in the background. Akashi sighed.

"I am not here to have fun. I have business to attend that is all."

" _Even that—Reo-nee! I've not finished yet—"_

" _Give me back my phone, won't you!? You useless cheetah!"_

" _Why are you even stronger than me? Wait!"_

" _Hello?"_

"Mayuzumi-san" Akashi called dryly. "Please take care of them."

" _Seemingly, I have no other choices, do I?"_ he heard the older boy sighed in irritation. _"I don't know how long I can keep them in check before they go rampage, so come back here, quick."_

Akashi stared at the phone as the line was cut off and for seconds, smile was playing on his lips.

The air in this room was getting warmer, at least he thought it was.

* * *

It was still early but Asakusa shrine was already packed. The cool breeze didn't seem of much help as beads of sweats clung on his face. And when he thought he could spend long holidays underneath a warm blanket, Kagami was pulled out from the dreamland and faced with harsh reality for he was half-dragged half-forced to come here first thing in the morning. Kagami grumbled, his mind barely registered at all as he shoved his hands in the coat pocket. Beside him, Himuro looked at his brother sympathetically.

"Are you alright, Taiga? If you feel unwell, we can rest a bit." he kindly offered but Kagami merely waved his hand.

"It's okay." Kagami replied tiredly. His eyes then landed on Alex who dressed up in red kimono and had her blond hair tied up in a bun. Seeing his mentor all overly happy and excited like a child, Kagami sighed, hand rubbing at the back of his head.

"Well, it has been a long time since we went to somewhere together. So it's kind of refreshing." He said honestly.

Himuro chuckled. "Yes it is. I haven't seen Alex in such high spirit since I left America."

"Good for you."

"Taiga, Tatsuya, what are you lazing for? Come here quick!"

The brothers looked at each other before one resigned a sigh while another just gave a small smile.

Alex beckoned them to come over. She showed them hairpins painted in different patterns in her hands and grinned expectantly.

"So? Which is better?"

Kagami blinked, head tilting in confusion. "Aren't they the same?"

Alex pouted, her eyes pointedly shot a razor at her student. "How can you be this stupid, Taiga? Look at the patterns, they're different!"

"They look the same to me!"

"Ma ma, you two" Himuro stepped in between the bickering pair and held his hands in front of their faces. He picked a hairpin with the pattern of cherry blossom petals and got a small, pink stone attached to its top. Putting it in Alex's hair, he stepped backward, looked at his work and offered her a gentle smile.

"As I thought. Pink suits you, Alex."

Alex smiled in satisfaction. She then lightly slapped the redhead's shoulder. "Try to be like Tatsuya, will you? Or else you will end up marrying to a hoop."

Kagami grumbled under his breath. "They still look the same to me."

As they waited for Alex to pay for the object, Kagami's eyes unconsciously found Himuro and he somehow felt relief wash away anxiety inside his chest.

Kagami knew they couldn't turn back to what they once were before, but at least he was glad everything was finally starting to look good for the both of them. Truthfully, Kagami had thought it would take longer for them to actually talk. That's why Kagami was quite dumbfounded when he saw Himuro with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder standing at his doorstep that morning. And when Alex emerged from her room, with cloths on—thankfully, winked at Himuro and smiled warmly at them both, Kagami felt as though the time has been reversed to when the three of them still in America, full of laugh and void of conflicts.

He blinked then, as he noticed Himuro holding a handful of bags.

Kagami curiously pointed at those bags in his brother's hands, brow lifted. "What're those?"

"Oh these?" Himuro smiled. "They're for Atsushi."

"…all of them?"

Himuro nodded. He wryly laughed. "Yes. I came here without telling him beforehand and he sounded kind of disheartened when I called to check on him. Thus, I think these will cheer him up. Do you think I should buy more, Taiga?"

"Do you want him to get even bigger?" Kagami eyed him in disbelief, something unreadable crossed his face. "And haven't you spoiled him too much? No, forget it. You actually sound like his mother."

"I can't leave him alone." Himuro said truthfully. "He almost destroyed our changing room when he couldn't find a pack of cookies he had put inside his locker."

At this, Kagami's sweat dropped. "Is there anyone in generation of miracles normal?"

"Let just say they are unique…and typical in their own ways."

The look on Kagami's eyes told Himuro he thought otherwise. Himuro merely shrugged. Their attentions was shifted to Alex when she waved at them and started to aimlessly check on the stalls that Kagami shouted at her to wait and grumpily struggled to where Alex was with Himuro striding closely behind him, chuckling.

Seemingly, it would be a long day—for both of them.

Takao mindfully narrowed his eyes at something before he picked it up and showed to Midorima who silently stood behind him.

* * *

"Do you think Miyaji-senpai will like this?"

Midorima indifferently stared at the keychain with photos of female idols dangling from its ring and internally flinched. He didn't even know why this kind of things was made in the first place. And if he's not mistaken, he believed he just saw a bedsheet—with a body-size photo of Kiseprinted on it hung somewhere at the back of the shop. What terrified him even more was that there're a _lot_ of girls—and even boys in weird cloths—actually paid for it.

The world was sure full of mystery. There were still many things Midorima couldn't decipher…like why the heck those people needed a bedsheet screened with Kise's photo…

On a second thought, no, he didn't want to know it. Thank you very much.

"Maybe" He half-heartedly replied.

"Or we can go to another shop and look for other things?" Takao said after they were once again back on the street. He messed up his hair and sighed. "Man, I didn't think choosing gifts will be this much of a trouble."

"We can just choose a simple one."

"That's better said than done." Takao mumbled, his eyes carelessly darted to both sides of the street while carefully stepped aside as he almost bumped into someone.

Midorima narrowed his eyes. "Be more careful."

Takao grinned teasingly. "Aww, you're actually worried about me, eh?"

"It will be troublesome if you get stomped over by the crowd."

"You're no fun at all." Takao puffed out his cheeks. He then gazed up the taller teen questioningly. "Anyways, where is your lucky item for today, Shin-chan?"

Midorima's face slightly brightened up at the mention of this. He tugged on his red sweater he was currently wearing.

Takao nodded understandingly. He stared at Midorima for a second before barely keeping in his laugh.

"Don't hit me, alright?" Takao said when sensing menacing glare from the greenhead. "But with that hair color, red sweater, and brown pants of yours, you really look like a Christmas tree, Shin-chan…."

Midoirma was clearly shaking in rage but before he could do anything, a familiar voice was heard and both Takao and Midorima blinked simultaneously as they spotted Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and Riko among the sea of people.

Kiyoshi smilef goofily as he waved at them. "Fancy meeting the two of you here."

Riko tilted her head to the side, inquired curiously. "Are you two alone? Where are the others?"

Takao thought Riko was referring to their seniors so he merely gave her a shrug. "They aren't with us. In fact, we're searching for Christmas gifts for them but look like we are at the end of the tunnel."

Hyuuga looked surprised while Riko nodded approvingly.

Kiyoshi smiled. "Shuutoku sure has thoughtful kouhais."

"Unlike us—" Hyuuga gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "—not even a single one of those _damn_ first years does anything to us. Not even sending a text!"

Riko sighed. "Here we go again."

"Speaking of which, aren't the other Seirin guys with you?"

"They already had another plan." It was Kiyoshi who answered. "The three of us have nothing to do so we decide to check out the town together."

"Can't you phrase it better? You make us sound pitiful!"

"But it's true…"

"Okay, that's enough." Riko put a hand on Hyuuga's shoulder before looking at the Shuutoku pair, softly smiled. "We are thinking of going to that café, do you want to join us?"

"Though we'd love to, we have to decline." Takao said politely, pointing at the taller boy beside him. "We still can't find suitable gifts for our senpais and Shin-chan promised his mother to return home before five, so we can't waste any more time now."

"Oh" Kiyoshi somewhat looked like a proud father as he eyed Midorima. "I don't know you're such a good kid, Midorima."

Midorima's vein popped. Takao barely kept his laugh from bursting out.

"The shop around the corner of the street is selling basketball gears in half a price." Riko suggested, pointing behind her back. "Why don't you go and check it?"

Takao's eyes gleamed and offered them his thanks. As soon as they exchanged goodbye, Midorima glared daggers at the smaller boy who tried to laugh as quietly as possible but failed, obviously.

"What's so funny?"

"Uh-uh. I just thought today I got to laugh a lot." Takao jovially said as he wiped off his tears. "Did you see Kiyoshi-san's face? It's as if he wants to adopt you as his own son!"

And Midorima snapped.

"TAKAO!"

* * *

Momoi plus Kise was a disaster.

Aomine grumbled as he blankly stared at the chirping duo and couldn't help as a sudden urge to bang his head on the wall nearby rose up to the maximum level.

It was the most unexpected slash unwanted coincidence Aomine could ever think of when they ran into each other at some store by the station. Aomine felt strangely alarmed when he was tapped on his shoulder and noticed a stranger bundled up in a long coat with a weird hat that covered most of his hair. His eyes were hidden behind large sunglasses. Totally suspicious. Aomine already contorted his brows and was about to shrug the guy off when the suspicious guy carefully pulled the sunglasses down enough to reveal a pair of glinting golden orbs and smiled one of those idiotic smiles Aomine was too awfully familiar since they were in middle school. And if he thought it couldn't get worse, when Momoi appeared from behind him and saw Kise, Aomine just knew the end of his life has finally come. And to think he didn't get a chance to throw a basketball at Kagami's face yet was only made his mood drop lower than zero degree.

"Eh—so you have to work even on holidays?" Momoi asked incredulously as she sipped her drink. "Isn't that too much?"

Kise leaned back on his seat, all his senseless disguises were removed as they were sitting in the furthest corner which void of prying eyes of the small café. His finger scratched on his cheek.

"Normally I will refuse, but I really don't have anything to do today so I just went along."

"What about the others?"

"Kasamatsu-senpai and the others are busy with the preparation for exams." He mumbled before shooting accusing eyes at Aomine. "Aominecchi, why didn't you answer any of my calls!?"

"Oh so it was really you." Aomine idly thrust a finger in his ear. "Anyone in their right mind will never consider answering your calls, Kise."

"Don't say it like that Dai-chan!"

"It's the truth!"

Kise hung his head low in the air, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Is that why Kurokocchi didn't answer me too?"

"You called Tetsu-kun too, Ki-chan?"

"Un, but he didn't pick his phone up nor reply any of my texts."Kise whined pitifully.

Aomine just snorted. "Tell ya."

Momoi slapped him lightly on the arm. "Don't be like that, Dai-chan. It's been a long time since we hung out together like this."

Aomine rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. The tanned merely leaned on his seat and stared aimlessly out of the window.

His brows then knitted together as he noticed someone looking quite familiar just disappeared in the crowd.

"Huh, isn't that—?"

"What is it, Aominecchi?"

He frowned. "Nothing…just my imagination."

Kise skeptically stared at the tanned for a moment before his expression changed. Golden eyes displayed excitement as his lips curved up when something popped in his head.

"Say…Aominecchi, Momoicchi, wanna go somewhere?"

Momoi tilted her head confusedly while Aomine just glanced at him. "Where?"

Kise answered them with his brightest smile.

* * *

"Um…sir" the vendor said meekly as he looked up at the tall customer who has been towering over his shop without saying anything since ten minutes ago and unconsciously sweatdropped. "I've noticed you have been looking at this cake, do you want to taste it?"

As if the spell was broken, Murasakibara blinked and stared hopefully at the man.

"Can I?"

"Ah, yes. Wait a moment please." The vendor swiftly presented the purple haired man a small piece of cranberry cake. Murasakibara's eyes glinted in delight as the taste of sweetness of fresh fruit mixed with the sourness of cream cheese touched his tongue. He slowly munched while pointing to chocolate mousse. "Can I try that one too?"

Half an hour later spotted Murasakibara with paper back hung from both of his arms and the widely smiling vendor bowed repeatedly at the tall teen's retreating form. The purple haired teen wandered on the street and only stopped short when he found another pastry shop. The woman behind counter almost had a heart attack when she looked up and saw the drooling titan looming over her.

By the time the sky slowly turned orange and the air around became chillier, Murasakibara (with a ton of bags beside him) was found sitting on a bench while lazily munching on dumpling. He only looked up when he heard his name being called.

"Murasakibara?"

"Arara, isn't it Akachin?" Murasakibara's eyes followed as the other man approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished my business with my father and decided to take a look around here." Akashi simply explained. "What about you? Why are you alone?"

At this, Murasakibara pouted. He childishly ranted, "Listen Akachin, Murochin left me to go with Kagami and he didn't even tell me. I only learned it when he called me yesterday's night saying he wants to patch things up with his brother."

An image of the guy with black hair partially covered his face appeared in Akashi's head. Although Akashi had long known the fact that Kagami and Himuro were the returnees from America, he was surprised to learn both of them shared such special bond. Akashi looked at the mob of purple, somehow feeling nostalgic.

"You can't blame him for that, Murasakibara. Everyone has reasons to do something. You can't have him by yourself. You are not a child anymore."

Murasakibara looked betrayed. "I thought Akachin would understand me…"

"I did. That's why I'm telling you to try not to rely on him too much."

Murasakibara looked away—just like a kid who was angry at his mother for not doing what he wanted. Akashi sighed. The taller teen was as same as when they were in middle school. Akashi didn't know if he should whether feel grateful that despite everything happened, they were still talking normally or exhausted by Murasakiba's childish behavior. Akashi was not fond of children, therefore, he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation and though he could keep Murasakibara on track for three years, the purple haired teen was not of his teammates anymore. Akashi was no longer his captain and he couldn't expect the other to take his order either. And truthfully speaking, the one who could effectively deal with Murasakibara was not him but the former phantom sixth man of Teikou. It was a wonder why they got along so well outside the court considering they always crashed against each other on the court and the sight of them sharing favorite snacks together never ceased to amuse him.

Akashi turned to Murasakibara who was still pouting and couldn't help but smile lightly. Oh well, Akashi didn't like the idea for it would worsen the taller teen's health in the long run but it seemed like 'that' was the only way to cheer him up after all.

"Murasakibara" Akashi mildly called and when a pair of purple eyes glanced at him, he continued. "Do you know there's a shop that sells sweets from around Japan located a few blocks away? Do you want to take a look?"

A light flashed on Murasakibara's eyes as he swiftly nodded. Akashi merely smiled.

Something didn't change. It would be troubled for Akashi if it did though.

* * *

"Do we need anything else?"

Kagami peeked at the packs of meat and other raw products inside the basket and shook his head. "This should be enough."

The brothers were currently at the supermarket nearby the redhead's apartment, buying the ingredients for dinner. Alex had already gone home saying she was too exhausted and took off first. Kagami didn't believe though. Alex was just too lazy to come and help them carry all these heavy bags. That's all.

The sun was slowly descended from the sky by the time they stepped out of the supermarket. Kagami looked up at the sky. White fog formed in the air as he breathed out. It was getting cold.

Christmas was almost over.

"Hey, Tatsuya" Himuro looked at the redhead, eyeing him quietly. "Mind if we take a detour?"

* * *

Aomine looked at the scoreboard and smirked triumphantly at the sulking blond.

"Too bad Kise, I won again."

"Why do I always lose!? So unfair!"

"You're too weak, that's all."

"Urge!"

"What's next?" Aomine said, looking around the arcade center. A glimpse of challenge lit on his eyes as he spotted a shooting machine. "We haven't tried that one yet. Let's go."

"Don't drag me!"

Momoi felt the corners of her lips curve upward as she silently watched the duo having fun—mostly Aomine. Kise didn't seem to put on a smile anymore after he lost their 5th game. The pinklette then unconsciously glanced outside and up to the sky. Her eyes suddenly glinted when she thought of something.

"Not again!"

"Are you for real? Man, I know you're no good at this, but to be _this weak?_ "

"Shut up. Let's play another round!"

"Dai-chan, Ki-chan!" Momoi called to them. "Let's go!"

Aomine idly looked at Momoi. "Go where? Are we going home already?"

"No, not yet!" Kise cried. "I haven't beaten you yet!"

"As if, moron."

"Mou, don't be like that." Momoi smiled secretly. "Just follow me, okay? I promise you can challenge him as much as you want Ki-chan!"

* * *

Takao hummed happily. Looking up at the orange sky, he breathed in.

"Time sure flies fast. Any minute from now on and Christmas will be over. We have to thank Seirin coach later ne, shin-chan? Or else we might end up go back empty hand."

Adjusting the bags in his hold, Midorima merely hummed in response. White fogged the lens of his glasses as the tall teen puffed.

Takao glanced up and grinned. He lifted a bag in his hand and then pointed at one in Midorima's. "We even got to buy ones for ourselves. What did you get again? A head band?"

"No, a pair of sneakers."

Takao nodded. The boy looked up at the sky again and without looking at the teen beside him, Takao softly asked;

"Ne, shin-chan…do you think your mother will get mad if we go back late?"

* * *

"Akachin, you want some?"

The aforementioned boy shook his head. He frowned. "No, and eat slower, Murasakibara. You will get diarrhea."

"If you say so~"

Akashi watched the purple haired teen happily licking on lollipop in tranquil silence before asking; "That reminds me, are you going back to Akita after this?"

Murasakibara waved his hand "No~ there're lots of pastry shops I wanted to go so I already booked a hotel and will be staying for a few days. What about you Akachin?"

"I'm staying here until the winter break is over."

"At your house?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Murasakibara looked thoughtful for a moment. "You can crash at my room whenever you fight with your father, Akachin. He is kind of scary when he's angry."

Akashi chuckled softly. "I will consider that. Thank you, Murasakibara."

Hearing a 'You're welcome~', Akashi craned his face up and stared at the slowly-turning dark sky before gazing to his friend.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should call it a day."

"Aren't your home that way, Akachin?"

Murasakibara spoke up when the redhead headed to the direction opposite to his house.

"I think of visiting someplace before I go back."

"Wait," The teen gathered the bags and walked to the confused Akashi. He declared lazily. "I'm going with you too. My hotel is in this way, anyway."

* * *

Leaning against the wall with arms folding, Ogiwara quietly stared at the blunette who was putting on his shoes.

"Are you sure you won't stay over?"

"Yes." Kuroko replied as he stood up and bowed lightly at the other boy. "Thank you for having me again, Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara sighed playfully. "How many have I told you to stop being polite already?" The boy straightened up and ruffled blue locks. He laughed when Kuroko started to look annoyed but made no move to push his hand off.

"You know you can come here anytime, right?" He grinned brightly. "Mom will also be happy to see you."

Kuroko smiled and nodded. He was about to shut the door when Ogiwara suddenly called out his name.

"What is it, Ogiwara-kun?"

Ogiwara didn't say anything at first. He looked reluctant and seemed like he was internally battling with something. Slowly looking up, one hand went to rub his nape while another pulled something out from his pocket. Kuroko blinked when that 'something' was shoved to his chest.

The boy examined the roughly wrapped object in his hand, his brow raised in confusion.

"Ogiwara-kun, what—"

"Just open it." Ogiwara said in small voice, a faint pink slowly growled on his cheeks.

Albeit confused, Kuroko obediently did as he was told. Blue orbs widened and, for once, his poker face broke at the black wristband with light blue strap in his hand.

"I heard from my friend that he gave you my old wristband." Ogiwara awkwardly began, his face now covered in red color. "You used it over a year now right? And I saw your teammates gave you a new one during the Winter Cup finals. That's why I thought I should…urge! Why is this so embarrassing!?" He messed up his hair, looking like he was about to explode in any minute.

"Does this mean our promise is still valid?"

Ogiwara stopped and couldn't resist a smile to form on his lips. Kuroko was looking as impassively as ever. But even in the dim light, Ogiwara still noticed a hopeful glint shining on those blue eyes.

"I start playing basketball again, don't I?" He folded his arms behind his head, the cookie crumbs shined against the light when he beamed. "Prepare to lose to our team in the Inter High, kay?"

"Seirin is strong. We won't lose that easily."

"Bring it on." Ogiwara smiled even brighter.

Kuroko looked over his shoulder to where Ogiwara's house was before diverting his eyes back to the wristband in his hand and smiled. Everything finally started looking good. Kuroko and Ogiwara. Though slowly, the link that connected them began to reform underneath the winter sky. He was looking forward to fulfilling their promise and this time, he could do it, for sure.

Blue eyes looked skyward. The endless canvas above was getting painted in dark orange. Kuroko pulled the light blue scarf up to his chin as the cold breeze blew past his face before continuing his paces toward the long street. The boy didn't take too long before his feet would stop in front of the familiar place.

Street basketball court was empty as he expected. Kuroko stepped inside and stood at the middle of the court. Letting the wind picked on his hair, Kuroko slowly closed his eyes drifting in his aimless thought and sinking in the comfortable coolness of winter.

There's no exact reason why he was here, right at that moment while everyone was celebrating on the joyful event. It was quiet, no music, no colorful lights and no people. But for Kuroko, this tranquil moment was enough.

Kuroko's eyes snapped open when he heard footsteps approaching.

"You mean HERE?"

"What is wrong with this place?"

"You expect me to play basketball in this kind of weather? _Here?_ At least take us to the indoor court, will you?"

"I was just thinking we didn't come here since Middle school and it would be nice and nostalgic if we played here."

"You don't, we are the only ones who will be playing! Do you want us to be frozen to death!?"

"…Ma ma, stop it you two. Your voices are getting too loud…"

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san, what are you doing here?"

What happened next was like domino effect. The first person to react was Aomine who jumped at the sudden voice, followed by Kise who shrieked and crouched down, begging for mercy. Momoi was the only one who didn't even flinch. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and looked around. When she spotted a glimpse of light blue, the girl literally brightened up and lunged herself toward Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko coughed and patted her arm lightly. "Please let go, Momoi-san. I can't breathe."

Aomine who still looked as much paled as his dark skin could allow blinked. "Tetsu?"

"Are you sure it isn't a ghost." Kise said without looking up.

"Last time I checked, I'm still not dead, Kise-kun." Kuroko said calmly, still locked in the pinklette's arms. "And it's rude to call someone alive a ghost."

Kise slowly perked up and relief washed over when his eyes landed on Kuroko. It took less than a second before Kise swiftly joined in the hug. It was when Kuroko's face slowly turned green that Aomine, though hasn't yet fully recovered, came to a rescue.

"So why are you here?"

Kuroko breathed in for the temporary lack of air. "No reasons. I just came here."

Aomine looked at Kuroko as if he has grown up another head. He was about to say something when a surprised voice interrupted.

Takao blinked owlishly, his finger rudely pointed at the four of them. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE TOO!?"

"Lower your voice, will you?" Beside him, Midorima grumbled in agitation. Pushing up the glasses up his nose, he sighed. "And to think Oha Asa has said to be aware of the unexpected event…"

As soon as their eyes focused on Midorima, Aomine and Kise simultaneously laughed like it was the end of the world.

"What are you laughing at!?"

"The hell you're wearing, Midorima?"

"Midorimacchi—" Kise blinked to chase away tears. "You look—look…"

"You look like a Christmas tree, Midorima-kun." Kuroko finished bluntly making Aomine and Kise to double their laughter.

Trying to hide a snicker, Momoi shimmed in when Midorima's face turned red from rage and embarrassment. "We were thinking of coming here before returning home and unexpectedly met with Tetsu-kun here. What about you, Takao-kun?"

"Same here. Shin-chan and I just brought basketball shoes so we thought of trying them here—oh, that reminds me," Takao turned to Kuroko. "We ran into your senpais and they looked displeased any of you didn't send them greeting texts."

Actually, it was only Hyuuga. But Takao thought it would be more fun this way.

Kuroko blinked. His lips formed a small 'o' as realization dawned to him. He nodded. "I will send them later and I will tell Kagami-kun and the others too. Thank you for reminding me, Takao-kun."

"Err—that's not the reaction I wanted…"

"…Did you say something, Takao-kun?"

"Ah, no…"

"You!"

Both Takao and Kuroko's head snapped to Aomine who was glaring darkly at someone by the entrance. Kuroko's eyes widened slightly when he saw Kagami and Himuro.

"Good evening Kagami-kun, Himuro-san."

The former literally jumped off the ground while the latter merely looked at him with mild surprise before smiling.

"Good evening my ass!" Kagami bellowed, his hand clung desperately on his chest. "Geez…I almost forget this feeling already..."

Aomine smirked. "Quite a scary cat, aren't you?"

"Shut up, will you?" Kagami shot a dead glare at Aomine. "Why are you here in the first place, anyway?"

"None of your business."

"What did you say!?"

"Ara~ what are you all doing here?"

All eyes were pulled to where Murasakizara was. Akashi was standing with equal surprise beside the tall teen.

Ruby eyes darted around before a smile crept on his face. "Well, isn't this too much of a coincidence?"

"Indeed." Midorima huffed, his arms folded.

Murasakibara lazily gazed at the greenhead. His brow lifted.

"What are you wearing, Midochin? Are you trying to imitate Christmas tree?"

"That's it. I'm going home." Midorima shouted in irritation as he sent a glare that promised death to Kise and Aomine whose bodies started shaking again. "Stop laughing!"

"What are you doing here by the way, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head enquiringly. "Aren't you supposed to be in Kyoto? Murasakibara-kun too?"

"I'm staying here during the winter break and I thought of coming here before I go home. Murasakibara and I accidentally met so we decided to come here together."

Murasakibara silently nodded while putting ships in his mouth. Kuroko then looked at piles of bags laid by the tall teen's feet.

"What are those, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Sweets. You want some, Kurochin?"

"Eh? Is it okay?"

"Un, there're vanilla cakes here and these are vanilla puddings…"

"…that's a lot, Murasakibara-kun."

"Is it? I think of buying more tomorrow though…"

Kise peeked inside the bags, his eyes gleamed. "Whoa, Murasakibarachhi…Can I have some too?"

Murasakibara didn't even pause when he replied. "No."

"But you just offered it to Kurokocchi!"

"Kurochin isn't as loud as you, Kisechin."

Akashi silently watched their exchange and smiled lightly. He glanced at Momoi when he heard a chuckle.

Momoi smiled wistfully as her eyes reflected the scene before her. "I would be lying if I didn't expect anything to happen today but I didn't think it will be turn out like this."

"Unexpected things always come in unexpected moments." Akashi said ruefully.

Momoi smiled. "True it is."

"Murochin~" Murasakibara childishly called out. He rested his head on top of the raven's head and sniffed.

Eye growing big as saucers, Kagami shouted in panic. "The hell!? Let go of him!"

"But it's cold."

"You're already wearing a coat and that stupid earmuff! Back off!"

Murasakibara pouted stubbornly as he inched closer to Himuro. "But Murochin is warm…"

Kagami screeched. "Just get the _fuck_ off!"

Takao sweatdropped at the scene while Midorima grunted disapprovingly. The former Teikou members hardly paid any attention at all.

"Atsushi, let go." Himuro chided calmly. Seemingly, the teen has got used to Murasakibara's antics or just too tired to argue back.

Murasakibara shook his head, refused to let go. "It's cold, Murochin. I want to eat something warm."

"What about going to Taiga's apartment then?" Himuro offered suggestively. "We can make some hotpot and it isn't that far from here too."

Kagami's eyes gawked. "What—"

"That is a good idea." Kuroko swiftly agreed. Kagami cursed under his breath. He swore, though just a little, that he saw the smaller boy's lips twitch upward. _Damn you._ "Can we, Kagami-kun?"

"Then can we go too?" Momoi and Kise asked simultaneously, eyes beamed in expectation.

"Then I will go—"

"You go too, Dai-chan!"

"Count Shin-chan and me in too!" Takao waved his hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't decide for me!" Midorima yelled.

Takao patted his shoulders, looking solemn. "Please, just accept it, Shin-chan. I'm about to turn into the ice here."

Midorima knowingly narrowed his eyes. He grunted. "You just want to eat free food."

Kuroko turned to Akashi. "Will you come too?"

"If it's not too much of a trouble then,"

Kagami flinched when large blue eyes targeted him. "It's all up to Kagami-kun then."

"Don't 'it's all up to Kagami-kun' me! And stop looking me with those eyes!" Kagami shouted in exasperation. "Fine! But if any of you dare touch anything in my house, I will not hesitate to throw you out."

Aomine snorted. "Not like there's something interesting at your place anyway."

"What did you—"

"Let's go then." Himuro cut in. He gave the bags to Murasakibara and mildly patted his brother's back. "Alex is waiting. Who knows what she'd do if we come back any later?"

At the mention of Alex, Kagami winced. He took the bags from the ground, muttered something lowly and strode toward the street.

As they were heading to Kagami's apartment, Kuroko who was trailing at the back of the group looked at their backs and unconsciously smiled.

"Whatever you say, you suck at arcade games."

"That's because Aominecchi always chooses the difficult ones to play!"

"What are you doing Shin-chan?"

"It's none of your business, Takao."

"Sending text to your mother?"

"You should stop eating Mukkun, or else you won't have any appetite for dinner."

"No biggie~ My stomach is big you know~"

"No, Momoi is right. Stop eating Murasakibara or you will have stomachache."

"Eh but—"

"Listen to what Akashi-san said, Atsushi."

"Hmn…if you both said so…"

"Can you stop talking and just walk silently!?"

Ignoring the fuming redhead, Aomine looked at Kuroko. "And what are you doing back there? Walk faster, Tetsu."

Kise brightly smiled at him. "Yeah. Are you cold Kurokocchi? You can have my scarf—"

"Please keep it, Kise-kun. It will be troublesome if you catch a cold."

"So mean!"

Kuroko quickened his paces and looked up at the darkening sky when he felt something soft land on his nose.

The snow was falling.

* * *

Please leave review before you shut this page off. Thank you ^^


End file.
